You've Got to Move On
by Smurf2005
Summary: Masaya breaks up with Ichigo and Ryou tries to comfort her. Will she let him? COMPLETE! NO CHAPTERS! IchigoxRyou.


**I am dedicating this story to my friend Jamie. It has almost been a year since she had died. It has been a hard year for me, and I am slowly getting over it. R.I.P Jamie! I love you and miss you every day.**

A/N: Hello everybody! I have a new story! It hasn't been long ago when I was posting another story! I decided to do a _Tokyo Mew Mew _story this time. Of course it will be Ryou and Ichigo. That's all I write. You all know that! Well, I was going to do a _Nana _poem, but that wasn't working, so this is the end result. I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi does. If I did, Masaya would have stayed dead at the end of the series. Ichigo and Ryou should be together.

* * *

You've Got to Move On

I was standing in front of Café Mew Mew. I didn't know if I wanted to go in. I felt bad for the way I treated Ryou. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

_.:Flashback:._

_"So like I said, I met someone from a different school. She came to cheer on her school at the Kendo Tournament. I am really sorry Ichigo," Masaya said._

_I was shocked. Masaya, my Masaya, was breaking up with me? He met someone new? This couldn't be happening._

_"But, that can't be true," I said. "It just can't. You told me you loved me. You said that you had always loved me. Was that all a lie? Was that all made up?"_

_"No! Ichigo, I did love you. I still do, but not in the way I used to. I love you as a friend. I will always love you as a friend."_

_I stared at the boy I loved. After two years of dating, he was going to break up with me. I thought our relationship was going fine, I thought we were so much in love._

_"Ok, Masaya, I understand. I will let you go because I love you. I always have and I always will," I said._

_I gave him one last kiss on the lips and ran off into the café. I still had a couple minutes left on my break, so I went into the bathroom and cried. I told myself not to cry in front of my friends, I didn't want them to worry. But, I think they could tell something was wrong. _

_"Ichigo? Are you in here?" _

_It was Mint. I guess she could tell I was upset. I opened the stall door and faced my friend. I knew I probably looked bad. My eyes were red and I had tears streaming down my face._

_"Oh my God! Ichigo? What's wrong? What happened? The last time I knew you went outside with Masaya because he needed to talk to you."_

_"Well, Masaya told me that he met someone new, so he broke up with me. He met her at one of his Kendo Tournaments. She is from a different school. He didn't give me a name and I don't know what school she was from. She was just there to cheer for her school. How they actually met, I don't know. He said he still loved me, but he only loved me as a friend. I guess our love fizzled out," I said. _

_I started to sob again. I was wiping my eyes with my hands when Mint handed me her handkerchief. She pulled me into a hug and let me cry into her shoulder. At that moment, the door flew open and Ryou came in._

_"Why aren't you guys out there? We have customers. Lettuce is dropping everything, Pudding is doing circus tricks again, Berry and Tasuku are being all lovey-dovey, and Zakuro is just glaring at everybody! I need you two out there!"_

_"But… Ichigo was just dumped by Masaya! I am here to comfort her!" Mint said, letting me go and looking over at Ryou._

_Ryou was quiet for a moment. I couldn't read his expression. When he spoke it was in a more gentle tone._

_"Mint…. Please go back out to the café; I will take care of Ichigo."_

_Mint gave me one more hug before she left. I was looking at Ryou uncertainly. I didn't know what was going to happen._

_"Ryou, I'm sorry. I know I should be-" I started, but Ryou cut across me._

_"Ichigo, please come up to my room. I want to talk to you up there. I think it will be better," Ryou said._

_I followed Ryou up to his room. He shut the door and faced me. I looked around and decided to sit on his bed. _

_"Ichigo… you can go ahead and let it out. Go ahead. You can cry up here without worrying what everybody is thinking," Ryou said._

_I couldn't hold it in any longer. I looked down at the floor and started to cry._

_"I don't know what happened! I thought we were ok. I thought my life was just perfect. I had a decent job, great friends and an awesome boyfriend," I said, choking on some sobs. "I mean, when Deep Blue took over Masaya's body, I was so scared. I didn't think I would get him back. And when he died, I was so upset. I mean, I gave him my energy! And this is what happens? I can't believe it!"_

_My sorrow suddenly turned into rage. I jumped up from the bed, strode to the nearest wall and started to punch the wall. It started out softly, but as I grew angrier, I started to punch the wall harder and harder. After awhile my knuckles started to bleed and that's when Ryou stopped me. He was standing by the door the entire time. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to fight him off, but I knew I was no match for him; he was much bigger and stronger than me. With nothing to hit and still angry, I started to hit Ryou. He just let me hit him, until I collapsed against his chest crying. He hugged me close and let me cry. _

_"Ichigo, I know this isn't the best time, but I am hoping that you will agree. I want you to go out on a date with me. I want to help you get over Masaya, and I think a date will work. I have always liked you. And I want to help you."_

_I was so shocked that I stopped crying. I stepped back form him and starred at him._

_"I just got my heart broken! I am not going out on any date!" I suddenly yelled._

_I turned away, opened the door and rushed downstairs. I collected my things without changing out of my uniform, and ran home. I knew my shift wasn't over, but I didn't want to stay in the same place as that pompous jerk! When I got home, I told my parents I didn't want to talk to anyone and I locked myself in my room. I changed from my uniform to my pajamas and climbed into bed. I knew it was still early and I knew I still had to eat dinner, but I didn't feel remotely hungry. After awhile my phone started to ring. I looked at it and the name said Mint. I didn't answer it. After that, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and even Keiichiro had called me. I didn't answer at all. I didn't want to talk to anyone. _

_Shortly after that, the doorbell rang. I got up from my bed and looked outside. I saw the tops of the heads of the girls, Ryou and Keiichiro. I saw them disappear as my mom let them in. I climbed back into bed and ignored the calls through my bedroom door. I didn't want to be around people. After awhile, they gave up and left. I cried myself to sleep._

_I was lucky that it was the summer holiday. I didn't think I could have worked up the courage to go to school and face Masaya, not after he broke up with me. I stayed locked up in my room day and night. I didn't eat and I snuck out when my parent weren't home or after they had gone to bed to use the bathroom. I figured that they told my parents why I was sp sad. I didn't want to talk to them. After a week of being locked up, I decided that I should go back to work. Staying locked up wasn't going to help me any. So I got up, dressed, and walked to the café._

_.:End Flashback:._

So here I was, standing in front of the café. I was thinking of taking Ryou up on his offer when he came outside with some mail. He stopped when he say me. I walked up to him and looked up into his face.

"Ryou, I would love to go out with you."

He was quiet for a moment before he smiled.

"I knew you would come around!" he said, hugging me.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? The story was mostly all flashback, but I thought that would be cool. So anyways, it has been almost a year since my friend, Jamie, had died. My birthday is this Friday, and I remembered that Jamie was the first to wish me a happy birthday. It took a lot to reach my 22nd birthday. Knowing that she will never wish me a happy birthday again makes me really sad. But… I will get over it, but I will never forget her.

Ichigo: Poor Smurf2005……

Keiichiro: Smurf would like me to tell you to R&R.

Lettuce: She would like us to remind you not to flame her.

Pudding: But constructive critism is welcome.

Mint: Is she dead? (Nudges Smurf with her foot)

Zakuro:…..

Ryou: Do I have to?

Kish: It will make her feel better.

Ryou: Fine! (Hugs smurf)

Smurf: RYOU-KUN!! (Squeezes really tight)

Kish: Don't kill him!

Smurf: Well, like the Mew Mew Crew said, read and review, no flames but I suggest constructive critism. Since it is 3:30 am, I should probably go to bed…. (Snuggles Ryou)


End file.
